


Oh my pretty pretty boy

by seluphilic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seluphilic/pseuds/seluphilic
Summary: "Okay, I don't know what the hell you want but can you please bother people elsewhere? I've had a shit of a day and I'm hungry and I'm fucking tired and all want right now is to sleep. Why cant-""But sir-""But what?!" Sehun turned to face the person and holy baby jesus. Sehun is in love."That's my bag."





	Oh my pretty pretty boy

Sehun easily gets bored. He hates cyclical tasks everyday so he made it a goal to get into field work after college and he eventually did. It was a dream turned into reality. He gets to travel to different places and provinces locally and across Asia where he's sent to work with different people and different environment. This is the career he wants and this is the career he intends to grow with professionally. Oh Sehun will never bored.

He loves his jobs, he truly does. But times like this just makes him question his path of choice. It's close to 2 AM and his plane just landed. He should have been home 4 hours ago but the sky decided it was a nice time for a delayed flight and an air traffic. After arrival, it would take him another hour to travel from the airport to his house in Seoul. The flight itself was maddening because a kid from the row behind won't stop kicking his seat. Though he didn't want to fight off a 7 year old kid for being annoying, Sehun wanted to bitchslap his mother for pretending to be oblivious to her kid being nasty. To top everything all off, he has work at 8 AM. He needs to report to his team that building a primary school in a far off village in Jeju is feasible. It was a good thing he got productive and used the hours that he was delayed to create his presentation.

He taps his foot impatiently in front of the baggage carousel, which somehow felt he's in a hurry and is purposely slowing down the delivery of his luggage. Sehun grits his teeth in annoyance, the world is trying to find the end of his patience.

At last! After an agonizing 7 minutes, he spots his travel bag. Not willing to wait another minute for the conveyor  belt to circulate, he gets to where his bag is and hurriedly took it. A sigh of relief.

"Hey! Wait!"

Shrugging off the hustling and bustling of the ever busy airport, he hurried away. He can't wait to finally get home to catch a couple of Z's before going to work. He honestly never felt tired until now. He even forgot that he hasn't had dinner yet and he's completely famished.

"Excuse me! Sir!"

He'll just eat when he wakes up later. Sleep comes first. He is ready to succumb into a deep slumber because today was just hell. Ah well, life's a bitch at times but at least everyday is an adventure.

"I said wait!"

"What the f-" someone pulled his jacket from behind.

"You walk too fast!" A breathless voice gasped. "I've been calling you since you took that bag."

Great. The world just doesn't want him to sleep. This is the dead end of his patience.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you want but can you please bother people elsewhere? I've had a shit of a day and I'm hungry and I'm fucking tired and all want right now is to sleep. Why cant-"

"But sir-"

"But what?!" Sehun turned to face the person and holy baby jesus.

"That's my bag."

This person facing him has a face so beautiful, all the bullshit today gave him is suddenly lifted. It doesn't matter that a son of a bitch kid refused to give hime peace by kicking his seat. It doesn't matter that his flight got delayed by god knows how long. It also doesn't matter that his arrival was late because of air traffic. But wait, is there a traffic light in the air? All of that doesn't matter now though, because what matters right now is the confused person in front him. What's his name? Is he gay? Does he have a boyfriend? What's his skin care routine? Kids or dogs?

He's suddenly reminded what butterflies in the stomach feels like. Are those wedding bells Sehun is hearing?

"Um hello?" Pretty boy spoke again. Even his voice is ethereal.

Pretty boy sighed when he sees the other man is just oggling at him, offering no intention so speak.

"Look, I just want my bag and I won't be bothering you anymore. I assume you took mine by mistake because our bags look the same."

Sehun looked down at the travel bag he's holding and dumbly stared at the tag. 鹿晗 the luggage tag says. Well shit. Sehun can't read Hanja but he sure knows that ain't his name. One thing is for sure though, with Pretty Boy's choice of travel bag, Sehun found his soulmate.

Despite the utter feeling of embarrassment, and the obvious blush stretching on his cheeks, Sehun managed to keep his cool while he voices out his response.

"I'm sorry about um, the inconvenience and for yelling at you. I swear I'm not like this all the time."

It was a lie. Sehun was like that all the time but hey, he's smitten. He wants to impress. He wanted to marry him already.

"I just had a really frustrating day, I didn't mean to vent it out on you."

"That's fine. I understand. Anyone would be pissy too after that long delay." To Sehun's relief, Pretty Boy gave him an equally pretty smile. "Anyway, here's your bag. I took it by mistake too but I read the name on the tag and realized this wasn't mine."

They just handed each other's bag when Sehun realized something. He still don't know Pretty Boy's name.

"Wait, you read my name but I can't read yours."

Well, of course he can't read it. Excuse Sehun for being dumb. He's always grumpy but he's rarely this dumb. It's the Pretty Boy's effect. It's Pretty Boy's fault. 

"It's Lu Han." Pretty Boy gave him a knowing smile.

After 10 minutes of calling him Pretty Boy in his head, he finally has his name at last. Lu Han, it has a nice roll to it but he bet it'd sound nicer if Pretty Boy used his last name.

"Well Luhan, you've already read my name, but I'm Sehun and I'm single."

He intended to keep that last bit to himself but damn he seemed to have lost all of his self control today.

"I mean- I-I'm sorry! Forget the last part. I mean I'm single but you didn't need to know that! I'm just um-"

Oh Sehun never blabbered mindlessly but here he is, making a fool out of himself in front of the person he wants to introduce to his parents to. Amidst his senseless blabbering, Lu Han giggled.

"It's alright Sehun. If it makes you feel better, I'm single too."

He's single too. That must mean something right? Red flags are waving inside Sehun's mind. Is that a hint?

Sehun felt boldness curse through him.

"In that case, how about a coffee some time? A little single to single company, maybe?"

"Hmm," Lu Han threw his bag over his shoulder and made a move towards the exit. Sehun followed him like a puppy, which in this situation, he actually is. He is a pup waiting a prized bone, aka, coffee date.

They reached the taxi stand when Sehun asked again. "So? Coffee? How about it?"

Sehun was practically aching for an answer. He's losing time and he's about to lose Lu Han. He can't lose him like this. They still need to build a house and a family together.

"I work at EX9 Entertainment in Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam District. I usually get my lunch at the food hall beside the building. Find me there." Lu Han all said before hailing cab, smiling knowingly once seated inside.

It was a start.

\--


End file.
